Often times, an audio recording (e.g., an audio file) includes multiple sound recordings. For example, an audio recording can be a mixed audio recording as a result of acoustic capture (e.g., a microphone) or audio mixing (e.g., an audio process that mixes multiple sound recordings into a single audio recording). In one example, a mixed audio recording can include speech (e.g., audio from someone speaking) interlaced with a recorded song. However, in certain scenarios, it is desirable to remove one or more sound recordings (e.g., a recorded song) from an audio recording.